Your Best Levels Wiki
Welcome to the Happy Wheels Your Best Levels Wiki! Here you can post your BEST levels you have made in Happy Wheels! By posting your level here, people will play the level! The Your Best Levels Wiki is a fan-made wiki created so any person who has made levels in Happy Wheels can share their best levels to the Happy Wheels community, and get their levels to become more popular, and to even build up their own fanbase so their levels will become more popular in the future. Here, people will be able to recieve tips and tricks from experts as well as get level data that people can also use in their levels too, as well as a page containing a fun list of challenging levels for people to play. A list of all best levels page has also been created to easily access all of the level pages on the wiki. Post a new page by clicking on the contribute button in the top right of the screen, then click on add a page. Will you be acive on the Happy Wheels sequel? Yes, because, yeah, you must pay, but there won't be unoriginal levels! No, because I must pay to play it. We currently have users, and pages on this wiki! Since creating this wiki there are edits. If you haven't already, please login to your wikia account or make a new one here. Challenge Levels Are you bored and cannot find a fun level to play in Happy Wheels? Don't worry, we have a page full of challenging levels just for you! Click here. The levels are orginized from most difficult to less difficult; top to bottom, and any user can add their level to the challenge list as long as it is origional, creative, and does not break the level rules. The level does not have to have a page on this wiki in order to be added to the challenge list. The levels are ranked on an Insane, Hard and Medium scale. How to Set Up Your Page This is just a recommendation on how you can set up your page, but you can set it up in any way you want, as long as it includes the main points. Introduction is a level by . It is... . Description Describe the details, and the gameplay in the level. Level Type What kind of level is it? Go to the top navigation bar, and go to 'Happy Wheels Levels' for all the kinds of levels. Trivia Add some fun, cool facts about your level. Remember to bullet them. This can be about if the level is your most played level you have made, if it's the only level you have made with a certain character, etcetera. Hacks/Cheats Include some ways you can cheat on the level by getting past or skipping a certain part. Also bullet these. If you level does not have any hacks/cheats, then do not worry about adding this section. Honors Use this section if the level was your most played, your top rated level, etc. You are welcome to add a photo or video of your level. To see an example page for a level, click here. '' Remember, be creative! Wiki Rules 'READ THE RULES BEFORE YOU CREATE ANYTHING''' Wiki Administrators and Bureaucrats If you want to contact an administrator or bureaucrat, see the list of wiki administrators and bureaucrats. Wiki Forum The Your Best Levels wiki forum is a place to chat with other users on the wiki! Chat about anything from your upcoming levels, to updates in Happy Wheels, to some advice about the level editor. Level Help Want help to create levels? Visit our page Level Help page to know more about levels and import level xml made by others, visit the F.A.Q, you will find help to create objects, and much more. Thank you for reading. Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Aditional Information This wiki was created in 3th April,2014. The vip users are: LWPeterson50 Bobisdacool1 GhaisHW Someone that you see here Contact these VIPs by browsing them on the searching bar. Thank you for reading. Category:Browse Category:Levels Category:Community